2 Boys 1 Heart
by Island-Girl97
Summary: Jack don't want to move, not now, not ever. But when the family moves from Burgess to Berk he has no choice but to go with. There he meets Hiccup, a boy older than himself and they become the best of friends. Will their friendship become something more or will it stay that way? Even if reality gets in between? Human!AU Older!Hiccup BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D**

 **For those who don't know I'm Island-Girl and this is my first HiJack fanfic.**

 **I have two fictions for only _Rise of the Guardians,_ Both are JackRabbit, so if you like that to please check them out :) **

**This is a HiJack, meaning BoyXBoy; don't like don't read.**

 **There's no warning yet, It's rated M for later chapters, like;**

Language

Violence

Abuse

Adult themes

 **With that said I hope you enjoy this story, it came to me when I was out riding in the forest :P**

 **I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **The only one I own is Clarissa, the baby. _She's mine *evil laugher*_**

 **-0-**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Chapter 1**

In the back of a big red minivan along with his siblings sat Jack, an almost sixteen year old boy with naturally snow white hair and crystal blue eyes, rock and metal and other kinds of music on high volume in his ears. He looked out the car window and saw the sign saying "You are now leaving the city of Burgess" he signed and closed his eyes.

He would never again see his school, house or room, never again play in the big park or by the lake he adored so much. Never again feel happiness... Okay maybe he is overreacting, but his family is moving. To another city called Berk. His father was the owner of _'Santa's Toys'_ a well known toy factory situated in Berk, and they moved so he would have closer to work. His mother also and a new job. She was a dentist. His oldest brother also moved with them, even if he was 26 years old.. His older sister lived with her fiancé back in Burgess. Again something he would never again see.

So to put it simple; Jack didn't want to move.

He had lived his entire life in Burgess and he liked it, a lot. He groaned and was pulled out of his thoughts when Sophie, his little sister poked him in the head. He pulled out one of his headphones and looked at her.

"What is it Soph?" he asked her, Sophie had messy blond hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes.

"Do you wanna play a car game with me? Please?" the eleven year old pleaded, Jack signed and turned his music of.

"Why don't you ask Jamie?"

"He is boring, he's only listening on music and sleeps." Jack looked at his two years older then himself brother. Who -as Sophie said- was sleeping.

 _'What didn't it look like I did?'_ "Fine I'll play with you sis."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Henry, come here son." a big man called he had red hair and a big beard in a matching colour. A young man walked into his office at his call. His hair was shaggy with two small braids behind his right ear and had a chestnut/ brown colour. His eyes was a mix between green and brown and his face was full of freckles.

"Yeah dad?" the boy named Henry asked his father

"We will have guests tonight. New family is moving to Berk this afternoon." the young man shrugged. His father, Stoic Haddock was Berk's mayor, so it was normal that families that moved here was invited to dinner with the Haddock family.

"Sure, where are they from?" Henry asked

"A small place called Burgess I think. Now I must ask you to leave, I have work." Henry nodded and walked to his room. A fairly big room with mostly the colours green, brown and black. As he walked inside something big and black jumped on him from his closet.

"Toothless! How many times do I have to tell you. Don't climb my furniture." Henry told the black panther with a scowl. Said panther closed his green eyes as if to ignoring his master and jumped on the kingsized bed.

"Stupid cat." Henry mumbled

The reason he had a living panther in his room was because he was the mayor's son, he could get almost what he wanted. And because he had found the poor animal injured and unable to walk on his left hind leg in a small shelter in a Zoo five years ago. After pleading for his father to buy him he finally did. And for five years, the panther had been kind of a symbol for the Haddock family.

"You wanna head out bud?" he asked the black mass of fur on his bed. Toothless lifted his head immediately and jumped down the bed.

"Come on then. DAD! I'm out with Toothless." He called to his father. "Let's go bud." he smiled.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"JAAAACK Wake UUUUP. We're here!" Sophie called excitedly to her white-haired brother.

"Wha-?" When did he fall asleep? eh who cares. He rubbed his eyes and walked out of the car.

In front of him was a big house, much bigger than their other one. It was painted brown with white windows and a white door, it actually looked really nice on the outside.

"Well son, what do you think?" his father -Nicholas or North, a big man with brown turning white hair and a big matching beard, blue eyes and a Russian accent- asked him.

"Don't know, Haven't seen the inside yet, but the outside is nice."

"Oh sweetie. You gonna love it." His mother, a colourful woman with black hair with green slings in it and amethyst eyes said and hugged him. Her name was Tina but everyone that know her calls her Tooth, for obvious reasons.

"Uh, _mom_ " he groaned with a smirk

"I wanna hug to." Sophie said and threw her arms around Jack's legs, Jack wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Sure go ahead and have a hugging party while I have to carry both all the stuffs _and_ a baby, thanks for the love, I appreciate it.." A new voice said. Jack rolled his eyes at his brother. Jamie was brown haired and had brown eyes. He was taller than Jack since he was two years older, and had a more shaped body than him, but what Jack lacked in strength he had in speed and agility, so he shouldn't complain. Their smallest sister, Clarissa was three years old and had light brown hair and blue eyes, the right one was a little shade darker than the left.

"Aw, poor baby, does he have to do _all_ the work alone? Man up James, you're eighteen, and Clarissa is tiny, she barely weight a thing." Jack said with a smirk and hugged Sophie tighter.

"You're happy I'm holding our sister Jackson, otherwise you'd be crying for mum to help you."

"Boys!" Their mother said and looked at her two sons. Both teenagers smirked and laughed. Neither boys would ever do anything to hurt the other, they are brothers _and_ best friends after all.

"It will be at least an hour before Aster arrive with the truck and our stuff. Who wants a tour of our new home?" Sophie cheered and ran to the house. Jamie passed Clarissa to Tooth and followed the blond girl.

"Jack?" North asked

"I think I skip, I'm gonna take a walk and look around okay? I'll be back before dinner, promise."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Jack walked for a while until he came to a small pond, not entirely different from the one in Burgess, he sat down in the grass and watched the water. He shuddered when a small wave made contact with the sand. Before he heard a loud shout.

"TOOTHLESS! Get back here NOW!" Jack turned around and was tackled to the ground by a big mass of black. When he saw what it was he screamed in fear. Standing over him was a panther, a real living fucking _panther_. Jack put his arms in front of his face to shield it from the animal and closed his eyes.

"TOOTHLESS WHERE- OH SHIT I am so sorry. He won't hurt you I promise." Came a voice from behind the panther. Jack opened his eyes and saw a boy, or a young man, maybe some years older than himself grabbing the back of the panther's neck and pulling it of off Jack. When he got a good look at he couldn't help but stare a little. ' _Hello handsome..'_ Jack thought, he had known for two years that he wasn't interested in girls, but more in tall brunettes with-

"Are you okay?" he asked Jack carefully interrupting his thoughts, Jack looked at him as if he grew a second head or something.

"Am I okay? Of course I'm okay, 'cus I'm used to be attacked by a fucking _panther._ " He said. The older boy looked ashamed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry. He don't usually do that. He is harmless I promise, wouldn't even hurt a fly." said panther sat down beside obviously his master and licked his front paw.

"I'm Hiccup by the way." The boy said and held his hand out to Jack.

"Jack, and I really hope that's not your real name." Jack laughed and shook the hand, Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's Henry, but my friends calls me Hiccup. So I mostly go by that."

"Well in that case, I'm Jackson, but everyone calls me Jack. And I personally like Jack better."

"Oh and that is Toothless." Hiccup pointed at the panther, who lifted his head when he heard his name.

"Toothless?" Jack said slowly, "Why Tooth _less_?" he asked "May I pet him?"

"Sure, Well, long story short, when we bought him he didn't feel well and he barley had any teeth since he was badly treated. So that's where I got the name." Hiccup got quiet and looked at Jack who slowly petted Toothless on the head and behind his ears, "Are you new here or something? I have never seen you and Berk isn't that big."

"Yeah, my family just moved here from Burgess. Have you been living here all your life?"

"Yep, So you are from the North's family then? My father is the mayor so I know all that stuff whether I want to or not."

"Your father's the mayor? Cool, no wonder you have a freaking panther as a pet." Jack smiled

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm a only child."

"Lucky you, you can have on of mine of you want, I've got more than enough."

"How many is enough?"

"We're six siblings. and I'm neither youngest or oldest." Jack said.

"Wow" Was all Hiccup said, "How old are you all?" he asked

"Well, first there is Bunny, he's 26, then Baby Tooth she's 21, Jamie's 18, I'm 16, Sophie's 11 and last there is Clarissa, she's only three." By now it looked like Hiccup would drop his chin to the floor. Jack laughed at him. "Hey, close it before you catch some flies."

Hiccup closed his mouth and shook his head. "Your parents have been busy." Then the gears in his head started working. "Bunny? Baby Tooth?" he asked. Jack laughed

"You.. might say that, and those are only nicknames, Bunny's name is Aster and Baby Tooth's Brittany. But the names stuck since we were small. Speaking of small, how old are you? You can't still count as a kid right?" Jack asked

"I'm 20, hey are you coming to dinner at our place tonight?"

"Um, dinner? Don't think so, Someone has to take care of the small ones. Which is my job. Well mine and Jamie's." he shrugged "I think I should get back now. Before someone gets worried."

"Okay, It was nice meeting you Jack."

"Same to you Hic, You to Toothless. See Ya" he waived and walked away

"Bye" Hiccup said and looked after the boy. Toothless looked at him and snorted.

"What, he was kind of cute okay?" Hiccup said and walked the opposite direction, the panther following.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Did you find anything interesting sweetie?" Tooth asked when Jack got home.

 _'Not much, except for this really hot guy with a panther in the forest.'_ "No, not really, But I met the mayor's son, Hiccup or Henry.. Whatever. He was really nice, and he had a really big black cat. He said you were invited to dinner tonight."

"Yes, do you wanna come?"

"No, I'm rather home and fixing in my new room. I'll be there if you want me anything." he said and walked up the stairs.

"So I heard you met a guy when you were out." Jamie said when both was in Jack's room lazying around. Aster had arrived earlier and everyone had helped to pack everything up and get most of the stuff to their new place.

"Yeah, and?" Jack asked

"Was he cute?" Jack groaned, he hated his brother when he did that. Well two could play that game.

"I'm not sure if 'cute' is the right word, more like handsome, with his shaggy hair and green eyes. He also had freckled all over his face. And that _body..._ " Now it was Jamie's time to groan as Jack smirked.

"Please stop talking about guys like that around me."

"You asked, don't blame me." Jack said nonchalantly. Everyone in their family knew Jack was gay, and no one judged him for that. So no need to beat around the bush on that subject.

For the others; hearing Jack talk about boys was just as natural as hearing Jamie or Aster talk about girls.

"Anyway, now when you have found your prince charming, maybe you could stop complain about how your life is falling apart because of the move. Okay?" Jamie said and rose from the bed. Their parents would soon leave for dining at the mayor's house.

"He's not my _prince charming_ I just liked his looks that's it."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that. Just wait until you guys are getting married."

"Jamie." Jack groaned

"Are Jack getting married? I wanna be his maid of honour. You gonna be so pretty in a dress Jack." Sophie said clapping her hands together.

Jack guessed his face was pretty damn pink by now. "No Soph, I'm- " "Jackie, Jackie Jackie. I thought the family would meet the bride's chosen husband before the wedding?" Aster smirked at his youngest brother from the door.

"I hate you guys, with my entire heart." Jack said into the pillow he had buried his face in. His two brothers both laughed, neither wanted to be mean to the white haired teen, just mess with him a little. Jack knew that and didn't take it to personally. Especially when one certain brunette came to his mind.

 _'Maybe moving here wouldn't be so bad after all'_

 **-0-**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Soo, Like it? Hate it?**

 **Tell me what you think, I love cretic, good or bad, naughty or nice ;D**

 **See ya all in next chapter**

 ** _~ I-Girl out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello... Long time no see *awkward chuckling***

 **Here's chapter 2**

 **Hope you like**

 **-0-**

"C'mon guys, Knock it of already."

"Yeah we better listen. He's the mayors son, maybe he'll get our heads chopped of." a black haired boy said and rolled his eyes

"...That doesn't even make any sense Snotlout..."

"Does anything he says make sense?" a blond, blue eyed girl asked with a raised eyebrow

"Good point Astrid."

"Who cares who got a point or not. Was there any hot guy in the family?" one of the twins said, the girl.

"Ruff that's- Why are you asking _me_ that?" the twins stopped and looked at each other

"Uh, 'cus you're gay?" her brother asked

"I'm not gay." Five pairs of eyes looked at Hiccup. "What?" he asked

"Really Hiccup? This 'I'm not gay' argument again?"

"Astrid that's not.. I'm.. Um...Well.. I might be.. a little..." The brunette shrugged.

"Ha a _little?_ You know you have had a _boy_ friend right?" Snotlout asked

"One that I deeply regret."

"Yeah that guy was a jerk.. Hey Hiccup, isn't that the new kid you were talking about? The one with the white hair." another blond, this one a boy asked.

The six young adults turned saw a white haired teen, and another boy, this one a brunet. They both turned and Hiccup guessed the taller of the two said something, possibly mean since Jack elbowed him in the ribs, before they walked over.

"Cute kid, who's the other boy? His boyfriend?" Ruff asked while her twin laughed

"Actually I think that's his brother, he was with their parents at dinner with us two days ago." Hiccup stated

"Hey Hiccup, Where's your giant cat?" Jack asked with a grin when he and Jamie came closer.

"Don't know, maybe he'll attack again" Hiccup smiled at the teen, Jack smirked

"I'm not scared." Jack said then turned to the other five and reached his right hand forward "Hi I'm Jack, and this is Jamie." he said with a big smile and nodded to the brunet with brown eyes.

"This is Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout." Hiccup introduced while pointing at each person. Jack blinked at him with his big blue eyes. Before he sorted.

"And you questioned Bunny and Baby Tooth." Hiccup scratched his head.

"That's not their real names. Here in Berk we have a think for nicknames. The odder the better I guess..?"

"So does Jack, he _loves_ to nickname people" Jamie laughed

"No I do not Jams." Jack gasped with a hand over his heart before he laughed along with the others.

The six youth and two teens talked for quite some time, Jack and Jamie found out that their real names was; Snotlout- Spencer, Ruffnut- Rachel, Tuffnut- Tyler and Fishlegs- Finn, and all of them either was or was older than 20.

"Jack mum just send a text, Brittany and Jonathan are here. We gotta head back." Jamie said.

"Kay, nice to meat all of ya, see ya Hic." Jack smiled and followed his older brother.

"What?" he asked when Jamie had been staring at him for quite some time.

"Him? He's like four years older than you." Jack groaned and face-palmed

"I just said I liked his looks, drop it will'ya."

 **-0-**

"Um Hiccup?" Astrid said

"Yeah."

"You realize he's a little to young for you right."

"Oh for the love of- ASTRID.!" Hiccup groaned

 **-0-**

"JAMIE! JACK! I'm so happy to see my little brothers again." a 21 year old woman said, her name was Brittany and she was an almost exact copy of their mother. She had black shoulder-length hair with blue and pink stripes. She even had Tooth's amethyst eyes. She also had a small green hummingbird tattoo on her left shoulder blade.

She hugged her little brothers and asked hundreds of questions on the same time, another thing she took after their mother.

"Hi Brittany." Jamie squeaked because of the lack of air he and his brother needed

"BT, as much as I have missed you, It would feel pretty good to breath right now." Jack breathed out the last part, Brittany aka Baby Tooth released them and smiled

"Oops, sorry boys." but the two waved it away.

"If you three are done hugging each other to death." a voice came from the other room, the oldest sibling stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He had bluish-gray hair and small stubble and forest-green eyes. His t-shirt showed the tattoos he had on his arms, they were basically just thick lines and some markings. **(AN; Like the ones in the movie, I don't know how to explain otherwise.)** "Dinner is ready." He said and continued talking to Jonathan, Baby Tooth's fiancé.

At dinner everyone talked and laughed, Jamie explained that his girlfriend Pippa had brought a new apartment outside of Burgess but closer to the college they would attend to so he would spend a lot of time there. Aster talked about the studio he had been looking on for his paintings. And a small apartment for himself. And as usually North talked about his toyshop.

Brittany whispered something to Jonathan and he nodded with a smile.

"We have some good news to. I'm pregnant." she said, after that everything went chaos. But a positive chaos.

"We're so happy for you two" Tooth smiled at her oldest daughter after everyone calmed down.

"When should we expect a new face to our family?" North asked

"Not until another seven months I'm afraid." Jonathan answered. The rest of the dinner continued like that, with questions and answers. Until there was a faint sound along with a vibrating phone.

"Sorry, that's mine. Thought I turned off the sound." Jack said and went to turn it of when he saw who it was.

 _"_ _Wind"_ was what the display showed Jack smiled and turned to his parents.

"May I leave the table please? It's Wind." Wind -short for Wendelyn- was a small girl with light red hair and brown eyes rimmed with a pair of black glasses. She was smart, funny, shy and playful. With other words Jack's best friend.

His parents nodded and he raced up the stairs.

"Winter Boy here, what's the situation?" he playfully asked when his door was closed.

 _"_ _North Wind here and it's Winder_ Child _you idiot." came a light voice_

"I'm not a child anymore, and you know it." Jack said, the voice on the other line laughed.

North Wind and Winter Child/ Boy was nicknames they called each other when they was children and played. They had been friends ever since they was toddlers.

 _"_ _HA! The day you grow up is the day I grow a second head. Face it Jack, you are and will forever be a child."_

"Oh haha. You''re hilarious... Hey wanna know something really great? BT and JT is having a baby." JT was something he called Jonathan, since Brittany's nickname is BT. (He thought it was hilarious)

 _"_ _Really? That's awesome! It it a boy or a girl?"_

"Don't know, she has only been pregnant for like two month."

 _"_ _What did North and Tooth say?"_

"They loved it, but guess what? They love children" He laughed

 _"_ _Yeah, everyone except for you, you little devil."_ They both laughed

The two continued talking about different things. Like one certain auburn haired male Jack accidentally mentioned. Until dessert was served.

 **-0-**

"Henry, may I talk with you?" Stoic asked his son during dinner. Hiccup looked at his father and nodded

"Dad you don't need permission to talk with me you know." he smiled

"Right, I was thinking about your future." Hiccup gave the bigger man a confused look.

"What about it?"

"We both know you are growing up, and that you have a descended job even if you skipped college." Stoic begun. Hiccup worked at one of the tattoo shops with Astrid. He had worked there for the last two years. He was one of the best tattooers in Berk, thanks to his ability to paint and work with colors.

One would think that being the Mayors son would make him a "good" young man. Well he was, he was just a little different, with his "bad boy" style and a tattoo on his left shoulder, a black dragon curled in on itself with one of it's tail-fins red. **(AN: Same symbol he has on his shield in the Movie)**. He wanted to get another but he didn't know what yet.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had plans yourself." Stoic went silent.

"Um, well.. Not really, I mean, I have been looking for an apartment but I haven't found one yet."

"Good, that's good son." The rest of the dinner was quiet except for some small talks, Hiccup and his father never really had anything to talk about. They was far to unlike each other.

"Do you know when mum's coming back?" Hiccup's mother Valka, was a veterinary and helped wild animals that was hurt. She was gone for most of the year and only came home during holidays or celebrations.

"No son, I'm afraid not." Stoic signed "What do you think of the new family here? The North's"

"I guess I like them, they've only been living here for a couple of days. But they seem nice."

"Do you know if there's a sweet young girl in the family you would like?" Hiccup groaned,

"You know just as well as I that the only daughter they had that was older than 12 have a fiancé. And besides, we have already talked about this dad! I'm not interested in girls. That's why I broke up with Astrid."

"Yes, yes I know. Was just asking." Hiccup rolled his eyes. His father didn't like the facts that he was gay, but he accepted it.

The mood between father and son was tense after that. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was sitting beside him.

"M'done, thanks for the food dad." He rose and put away his plate. "I gonna head out with Toothless for a while, okay?" His father nodded and he left the house.

 **-0-**

"I just don't _understand_! How damn hard could it be?!" The young man complained as he threw rocks into the lake, the same lake where he met Jack. "He knows damn well that I'm NOT interested in girls, why do he have to bring it up all the fucking time?!"

The panther rubbed his head against his master's leg and purred to make him feel better. Hiccup petted his head and smiled, "You always knows how to make me smile, don't you bud?" he sighed "Sometime I wish mum had a normal job, so that she could be home more often. Everything's so much easier when she's home." Toothless stiffened and raised his head "What's wrong bud?" Hiccup looked around but couldn't see anything "Toothless?" The panther jumped up and run into the nearest bush. Hiccup was about to stand when he heard a shout, fallowed by a voice.

"Stop fucking do that! Are you trying to kill me or something?!" He recognized that voice. And right after he saw Jack emerge from the trees, Toothless was trotting proudly beside him.

"Aren't you a little to young to curse?" Hiccup asked, Jack looked at him and scowled.

"Won't hurt a fly my ass. That cat have almost killed me twice now!" he growled and sat down beside the auburn haired male.

"What are you doing out? Won't your parents be worried?"

"Nah, I told them I wouldn't be out for long, I just needed some air. What about you?" Hiccup scoffed

"I go wherever I want. I'm the mayor's son remember." he smirked. They sat in silence for a while

It was weird how they could be so comfortable with the other, they had only known each other for a couple of days. Jack was even comfortable around Toothless.

"How well do Toothless work with dogs?" the younger male asked, the panther looked up when he heard his name. Hiccup looked at him.

"Not at all." Jack made a face, one that said _'yeah that's to bad'_ "Why?"

"'Cus I think I'm getting one when I turn 16." he shrugged

"When's that?" Hiccup asked

"Not until November." he pouted, the other boy laughed

"Aw, Are you pouting you big baby boo?" Jack lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't be an ass. I'm allowed to pout. I'm still a kid." he smirked, then checked his phone, "I should probably head back."

"Want me to walk you home?" Hiccup's mouth worked before his brain could catch up. Jack blushed a little

"Um, you don't have to." he stood and petted Toothless on the head "Bye Toothless, See ya Hic." He smiled and left. Hiccup sighed and smiled like a idiot, the black cat sat down and looked at him with his green eyes.

"Did'ya see his blush bud?" he asked his animal friend "Is it even legal to be that adorable?.. What?" he asked when Toothless gave him a deadpanned look (if a panther could give one) "Don't look at me like that, You like him to." he defended, the panther gave him a look that said _'Yeah, but I'm not acting like an idiot for it.'_

"You're not helping. Let's head home, you useless cat."

 **-0-**

 **Okay first of, I'm sorry for taking this long and I try to et better.**

 **Second, sorry for this useless chapter, but I have no idea what's gonna happen until they get together (and don't tell me that's spoilers. 'Cus everything about this story screams; HIJACK...)**

 **And.. I have nothing left to say, hope you like this (like I said at the top).. whatever this was suppose to be, I guess I just wanted to give you something.**

 ** _~Izza Out~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiccup's PoV**

"Okay Haddock, clean up the shop and then you're off. A man named Aster will arrive in half an hour." my boss called.

"Another booking?" I asked

"No, he's an artist. He's gonna draw some new designs for us and I want this place to look it's best."

Oh? How interesting "No problem boss." I called back. After I made sure my own desk was clean, the needles was cleaned/sterilized and the paint was filled and in place **(AN: I have no idea how a tattoo-shop works)** I walked into the crew room and heard my boss talk with the man from his office.

"So when do you think you will be able to finish with those drawings?" my boss asked

"Not sure, maybe a week or two. Don't worry I'll keep in contact. And if you want something else just call." I recognized the voice, but didn't know where I've heard it before. I was just about to leave when the door opened and my boss walked out along with a tall man, he had bluish/gray hair, a light stubble and green eyes. I tried to figure out if I've seen him before when my boss spoke up.

"Ah, Henry you're still here. This is Aster, he's gonna help us with some new drawings. He's opening his own art-shop soon." The man- Aster chuckled

"Hold your horses sir, I haven't started yet." he paused and looked at me "You're the mayor's son right?" I nodded "Thought I recognized you." He held his hand in front of me to shake. That's when it clicked. He must be Jack's oldest brother.

 **-0-**

 **No-ones PoV**

When Aster and Hiccup were outside the shop they talked for a while.

"I just gotta ask to be sure. You're Jack's brother right?" Hiccup asked the older man

"You've met Jack already?"

"Yeah, I've met both him and.. Jamie right?" Aster nodded before asking when he met them.

"Um.. I met Jack a couple of hours before you came over for dinner with me and my dad. And not counting during the dinner I met Jamie a couple of days ago." Aster nodded. _'So this is the guy Jack got his eyes on.'_ He thought with a smile and walked to his gray pickup.

"You want a ride anywhere?" He asked

"Nah, I got my own ride right here." Hiccup pointed to a sleek black motorcycle standing a couple of feet away from them.

 **-0-**

When Aster got home Sophie sat on the floor with Clarissa and played with some dolls. "Hello Princesses" He greeted and pulled both girls into a hug. Jamie walked out of the kitchen and greeted his older brother.

"Is Jack home?" the oldest sibling asked

"Yeah, he's in his room." the brunet answered

"Ey Snowflake?" Aster called but got no answer

"I think he has his earphones on." Sophie said as she brushed the hair of a blond doll.

"Wanna go for a run Jamie?" He asked as he started walking up the stairs

"Sure, just gonna change. You could watch Clarissa for a while right Soph?" Jamie asked his sister. Aster nodded and walked upstairs to Jack's room. When he stood outside the door he heard faint singing. He chuckled and walked inside.

Jack sat by his desk, as Sophie had guessed he had his blue earphones on. Aster leaned over to see what he was doing, apparently he was looking out lyrics and chords for different songs.

 **-0-**

Jack screeched when he felt something warm blow on his neck. He would deny for the rest of eternity when he saw Aster standing there, laughing his head of.

"Yeah, yeah really funny." He said when he turned of the music,

"Sorry Frostbite, I couldn't resist." the older male chuckled

"Was scaring the shit out of me the only reason you came here?"

"No, me and Jamie are going for a run, wanna come with? You know, get some muscles on that scrawny little body?" he teased, Jack glared at him.

"Not when you put it that way." he crossed his arms, but walked to his closet ether way. He would go with, he needed to loose some energy.

 **-0-**

One and a half hour later, the three brothers found themselves staying at the park. They where done running, and Jamie had got a text from their father that he and Tooth was home now so they had no hurry to get home to their sisters.

"So Jackie, I met your Prince Charming today." Aster started, Jamie chuckled and the youngest groaned. "And I'm not sure if you get my blessings. I mean, he seems like a decent guy, but I'm not sure working in a tattoo shop could provide for both of you later in life."

"Shut up, Bunny. Why are you always mean to me? Mess with Jamie for a change, will ya." Jack muttered

"Jack, I'm hurt. I thought you liked me." Jamie gasped

"'Cus Jamie already have a girlfriend, and they have been together for a year, Frostbite. And if you don't remember, I messed with both Jamie and Brittany when they where new to their relationships, and obviously you're next."

"Yeah, remember when I had my first flirt over for the first time. He wouldn't shut up about all the embarrassing things I did when I was younger. Good thing I had known Pippa for all my life when we started dating. Otherwise I would be as single as two you are." he laughed at his brothers' faces.

"Why do you always call her your 'first flirt'? Didn't she have a name? I mean you dated for at least two weeks, that's longer than any relationship I've had" Jack asked, laughing.

"Didn't really like her, She was far to loud and annoying." Jamie shrugged

"Isn't all girls our age?" Jack rolled his eyes "Try guys for a while, they're much more civilized, and you can even take them to places without them freaking out because someone has the same shirt as them." the white-haired boy laughed as both his older brothers made weird faces.

"But it's harder to find one though" Jack shrugged at Aster's obvious statement. But then the oldest smirked "But I think Snowflake here has found something he likes." Now his pale cheeks turned light pink, and he mumbled something the others couldn't hear.

"Just because you want to be single and alone for the rest of your life, doesn't mean you have to pick on everyone else. You grumpy Kangaroo." Jack pouted, Aster laughed and pulled his youngest brother into a headlock and nudged his hair. Jack squeaked (no he did not!) and struggled to break free, which was an impossible task.

"You know we love you Frostbite."

"I'm starting to question that. I can't wait until you move. It's gonna be _so nice_ to not see your face every day!"

"You'll still have me, so you're not of the hook yet." Jamie smirked, Jack gave him a deadpan look.

"You could always move in with Pippa, then I would only have Sophie and Clarissa. Man, what a _blessing_ that'd be!" Jack shouted, having already given up on trying to get away from the headlock he was stuck in.

 **-0-**

"Here are some designs, I hope you like them. I have some more going on, but I thought you'd like to see the ones that's finished." Aster told the Tattoo shop owner. He was done with almost half of the drawings he was going to to. Most of them was of nature and animals.

"These are great Aster, I'm sure these will sell good. Thank you for your work. Please send me a bill on how much you want for it, and I promise my shop will make good advertising for your own shop later."

"Thank you, I will and I really appreciates that." Aster smiled, and shook hand with the older man when the doorbell clinked and someone later knocked on Aster's shoulder. He turned around and saw his younger brother. The one he told to stay in the car while he left the drawings.

"Are you done yet? You said it would take 10 minutes, I stopped watching the clock after 20." Jack groaned

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be out, get out in the car or something. I'm soon done." Aster told him, when Jack huffed and turned he turned back to the owner. "Sorry about that, Jack is my younger brother, and he is blessed with the patience of a three year old."

"No worries, I have a son his age, and I know how they can be." the man chuckled

 **-0-**

"Wow these are really cool." Jack said out loud as he looked at some of the tattoos. Many had animals, or flowers and some even had dragons.

"If you're thinking about getting one you have to wait a good two years." came a voice from behind him. Hiccup walked up alongside with him and looked at some of the tattoos. "Hey" he greeted

"Hello, and no I'm not gonna get a tattoo yet, I'm just waiting on my super slow brother over there" he pointed at the two men talking at the desk. "Have you done any of these? Bunny said you did most of the fantasy art." he asked the older boy

"Um, yeah. I draw the dragons and stuff. But all the designs here are made by me " Hiccup awkwardly said

"Don't be embarrassed, these are really good," he pointed at the pictures

"Thanks"

...

"Okay Jackie I'm done." Aster said and walked up to the two "Hello Henry. Or do you prefer Hiccup?"

"Hiccup's fine, no one calls me Henry anymore." the auburn haired said with a smile. "Well my break is over, and I have a client waiting for her tattoo."

 **-0-**

When the two brothers sat in Aster's car and on their way home Aster started chuckling. Jack gave him a look, which made the older smile more.

"What is wrong with you? Except for the things I already know of?"

"You like him. Like, _like_ like him" Was all Aster said

"..Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Snowflake, I know you. And I also know that the reason you came with me was not because you didn't wanna be home all by yourself." he smirked, Jack opened his mouth, obviously going to object "If you can tell me with a straight face that you don't like him, I'll believe you." Jack was quiet for a while then sighed

"Let's pretend that you were right, what would that change? He is four years older than me, I'm basically a kid to him." Aster's smile softened at that. He know even thought it was hidden well, he know Jack had pretty low self esteem. Since he had been bullied in school when he was younger because of his coloring (or lack of) and for his.. decease. He pulled the smaller boy into a one sided hug, still careful of the road, and spoke softly to him. Like he had done when they were younger and Jack was sad.

"Hey, no sad faces Snowflake. You liking him is nothing wrong, and it's impossible to not like you, so don't worry. And besides, if Hiccup thought you as a kid, do you really think he would talk to you like he do?" Jack shrugged "Exactly! So, let me see a smile." Jack's lips twitched upwards "There it is. Now, we're gonna be alone for at least two hours before anyone get's home. Let's eat some vanilla ice-cream while we watch a child movie and laugh at the silly jokes." Aster smiled, Jack sat upright and chuckled

"Do you have any idea of how gay that sounded?" the younger one asked

"Anything for you Jackie, anything for you." Which made Jack laugh out loud.

 **-0-**

 **So there we are, chapter three. It actually turned out to be better than I thought... Maybe I should write while I'm in a car more often. (I wrote it while we were on the road for 4 hours)**

 **Sorry for the long wait,** ** _really long wait_** **, do you even remember who I am? But I have good news, I'll be able to update more often now. I graduated school this year so that has taken most of my time, and so has my horses. But now I'm off school and one of my two horses had retired (I'm not gonna ride him anymore) so I have much more time on my hands now. And work isn't a time problem, I'm only working like 3 days every week :)**

 **Hope you liked this one, and please Follow/Favorite and don't forget to send a review of what you think if it this far, (even if it's negative and I'll try to make it better) :D**

 ** _~Izza *sends a lot of love and hugs*_**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, long time no see… I haven't been able to write anything for a _really_ long time. I've been busy with work and life, and last month we had a tragedy in our family, so I haven't been motivated to write.

This is unfortunately not an update. I wanna know how many that wants me to continue this, It's sad but otherwise I'll just let this go down the drain. I still don't really have any motivation to continue, but if you want me to then I'll do it. I'm not really into this fandom anymore, but it's easy to go back to it if that's the case.

The thing is, my computer glitched, and more or less stopped working, so a while ago I got a new one, but my old one was a Mac and now I have a Windows, and all my fanfictions are more or less gone, I'm unable to open them. I remember almost what I had written already, but I'll have to rewrite everything.

So, if you want me to continue my RotG and HTTYD fanfics please let me know, otherwise I wont bother to write more of these, I wont remove them and I'll still write, but probably only _Voltron- legendary defender_.

I'll send this to all of my stories on both Fanfiction and AO3;

 _New School, New Life_

 _Prince and His Farmer_

 _2 Boys, 1 Heart_

 _All We Have Left_


	5. Authors Note 2

**Hey everyone.**

I have good news. I will continue all of my stories, I'm not sure when they'll be up, but it won't be to long ^^

I am rewriting what's already uploaded on my computer and I am making some tiny changes. You won't have to reread them if you don't want to, it won't be anything big. I'll just correct the wrong grammar, maybe cut down some conversations and change the accents a little.

I'll remove the A/N when I update the stories.

See ya ^^ (ps: next time you hear from me it wont be an Authors Note)


	6. Authors note, last one

Hey everybody, long time no see I guess… You know what the first thing I told myself was before I published any story? That no matter what I won't abandon anything, I will continue them until they're done because I know the feeling when someone ends a story you're reading.

Guess I'm letting myself down then. I'm so sorry for doing this but I won't continue with this. I have tried to get back into it and I've been going back and forth more times then I can count if I should continue or not (ask my buddy **Valledorthedragon** she's the one who had to deal with me). I've lost my interest for RotG and HTTYD, and I don't have the motivation to write anything for fandoms I'm not watching. Hell- I'm barely motivated to write stuff for the fandom I'm into right now.

I should have done something sooner with this, so you guys wouldn't have to wait this long- but writing fanfictions haven't really been a priority for me these last couple of months, so once again I'm sorry for talking this long to make up my mind for real.

If anyone have an idea of how to continue then you're more then welcome to take over for me^^

Unless you're in the Voltron- legendary defender or Final Fantasy XV fandoms on AO3 we won't see each other anymore, take care guys3


End file.
